Coup de Foudre
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: "We were meant to be as one." (shot fics)


_**I**_

_**I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house**_

_**if things go wrong we can knock it down**_

"Eu estive pensando..."

Lydia rolou pela pequena cama de solteiro se desenrolando do lençol com certa habitualidade que chegaria a assustar. A posição que a garota adotou em seguida foi a de colocar os pés cobertos por meias brancas na parede e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos, de forma que lhe permitiu olhar diretamente para as costas de Stiles, sentado um pouco adiante.

"Talvez eu não queira mais estudar matemática no futuro." ela suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Na universidade, eu quero dizer."

"Você vai adotar o _hobbie_ de chutar traseiros de seres sobrenaturais como trabalho integral?"

A voz dele ecoou pelo quarto em uma tonalidade levemente irônica e completamente divertida. Lydia soube que ele não estava levando muito a sério a conversa e revirou os olhos, querendo que a atenção dele se voltasse completamente para ela.

"Eu estou falando sério, Stiles. Eu conversei com a Allison sobre isso antes, mas agora..." Lydia fez uma pausa, suspirando baixo e vendo que ele finalmente virava a cabeça para encará-la. "Agora eu não sei com quem conversar."

"Okay," o garoto se levantou para logo sentar novamente, mas, dessa vez, no chão, em frente à ela. "Vamos conversar sobre isso. Se não é matemática, o que será?"

"Você precisa prometer que não vai rir."

"Eu costumo achar graça de coisas peculiares Lydia, você sabe disso."

"Mas você vai achar graça de todo jeito."

"_Shoot me."_

Por mais que ela odiasse aquela sensação, Lydia sentiu as bochechas ganhando uma tonalidade vermelha e como uma primeira resposta ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, sem saber se conseguiria ou não transformar os pensamentos em palavras.

"Lydia, eu prometo, eu não vou rir."

"Eu tinha pensado em algo relacionado com... Investigação."

"Tipo o FBI?"

"Não sei se necessariamente tipo o FBI, mas algo parecido."

"Bem, quem quer que contrate você no futuro terá uma vantagem absurda. Não são todas as pessoas que podem acrescentam _pshyco _no currículo."

"_Stiles!_" sem conseguir conter um riso baixo, Lydia estapeou um dos braços dele, revirando os olhos logo em seguida.

"Por que você achou que eu riria disso? Eu acho de verdade que você se sairia muito bem. Na verdade, qualquer profissão que você escolher você vai lidar com maestria, Lydia Martin." Stiles sorriu para ela de uma forma doce, dando de ombros de uma maneira descontraída. "Você quer trabalhar com um serviço de inteligência? Faça isso. Você já é bem treinada para lidar com _serial killers_, você seria melhor do que qualquer Daphne Blake."

"Você acabou de me comparar com uma personagem fictícia de Scooby-Doo?"

"_Yup_."

"Geek."

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável depois disso. Stiles pareceu se aconchegar no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, sentado em uma postura de índio, observando um ponto qualquer na parede atrás dela. Já ela passou a bater os dedos de uma mão sem parar contra a madeira do criado mudo perto da cama, absorvendo as palavras que ele dissera mais cedo para ela e tentando fixá-las em algum canto de seu cérebro.

Lydia soubera desde o começo que conversar com Stiles sobre aquele assunto seria uma injeção de animo para o seu orgulho e não errara. Ele sabia as palavras certas para dizer, mesmo que a maioria de suas frases fossem carregadas daquela diversão implícita nas entrelinhas. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez ela realmente fosse se dar muito bem com aquilo.

"Obrigada."

"Por compará-la com a Daphne?"

"_No, stupid_,"ela sorriu pela terceira vez na noite e se perguntou em silêncio quando fora a última vez que abusara tanto de seu maxilar daquela forma. "eu precisava escutar isso. Obrigada."

"_Sempre que você precisar._"

Inesperadamente, a mão dele encontrou a dela que seguia a se debater contra a madeira crua do móvel, entrelaçando os dedos de um jeito que não permitia mais que os mesmos seguissem com aquele movimento. Lydia estremeceu um pouco, mais pela surpresa do que pelo contato, porém não recuou ou indagou o porquê daquilo. Deixou a própria mão ser cercada pela dele em um afago carinhoso, quase que superficial, e gostou do toque; da proximidade.

Gostou por saber que ainda tinha uma pessoa com quem conversar, com quem contar, com quem se sentir confortável.

E, sem tentar mentir para si mesma, ela gostava de saber que era Stiles que era aquela pessoa.

**x**


End file.
